


Wings

by ArtistGracie



Series: guess who's in a heartbeat trash that's right it's me [1]
Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Anyways, Gay, In a heartbeat - Freeform, Jonathan - Freeform, M/M, This updates really slowly sorry, Wings, Wings AU, and pure hopefully, i guess, i like garlic, im writing these tags before I actually write the fic, really gay, sherwin - Freeform, sherwin's heart - Freeform, that has nothing to do with the fic I just like garlic, the animated short is really heckin cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistGracie/pseuds/ArtistGracie
Summary: "You've never flown before?""No...""Why?"...."I'll teach you."....In A Heartbeat AU, where everyone has wings. But, not everyone knows how to fly...





	1. Grounded Flyers

**Author's Note:**

> ok so in a heartbeat is heckin beautiful go watch it it's amazing. But don't go into the comments of the video you will regret everything 
> 
>  
> 
> About the fic:  
> I like giving characters/ making characters with wings, because there's so many possibilities there. I thought it might be cute to have Jonathan teach Sherwin how to fly, so here it is :3
> 
> Also this was originally going to be a one-shot but I felt it would be better as two chapters. The next chapter should be up by the end of today!
> 
> ALSO also this is my first actual fanfic, so I'm sorry if there's any out-of-character-ness!

Sherwin sat quietly under the tree, his heart clutched close to his chest. It made no move to get away, seeming perfectly content where it was. The thing was probably glad to be back in one piece.

As he let the heart's anxious beating slow to a normal pace, the wings on Sherwin's back fluttered out slightly, white feathers becoming visible to the boy next to him. 

Jonathan's smile faded slightly as Sherwin's wings came into view. He hadn't seen them up close before, the two having only properly met a few minutes ago. But now, they sat only a few feet apart, and he could see them quite clearly.

They weren't in the worst condition, but they definitely weren't in the best condition, either. Unusually thin feathers sat in layers on a worryingly visible bone structure. There were no bald patches or feathers falling off, fortunately, but many of them looked unalligned. Just enough to look okay at a distance, but now, seeing them up close...

Sherwin looked up suddenly, fear growing in his eyes as he saw the small frown on Jonathan's face.

"D-did I do s-something wrong? I-I'm sorry, I-"

"N-no, you didn't do anything wrong!" Jonathan stated, facing turning red. "I was just sort of worried."

"W-worried? About what?", Sherwin responded, the heart in his arms beginning to beat quickly once more.

"I just...your wings, they're..."

At their mention, Sherwin's wings snapped behind his back again, the boy himself blushing and staring back at the ground. Jonathan sighed sadly, taking a moment before placing a hand under the other's chin and lifting his head back up.

"Sherwin, please, if you're hurt, I want to help you. Your wings clearly aren't in the best condition, and if there's something I can do to fix that, I want to do it. I don't want you to be unhappy."

Sherwin smiled ever-so-slightly before letting his head droop downwards for the third time. Once again, Jonathan sighed. Standing up, he took a few steps and sat back down, now directly in front of the other.

A hand was placed gently on Sherwin's back, and he shuddered under the touch. A moment later, a second hand joined it and both made their way outwards, gently guiding the pale pair of wings open.

"Sherwin, how do you fly like this?"

There was only a small mumble in response.

"Sherwin?"

"I...I don't."

Jonathan was taken aback. He had expected a less-than-happy explanation, but not one like this.

"You've never flown before?"

"No..."

"Why?"

Sherwin looked like he was about to cry again.

"I-I was always a slow learner. While everyone else had learned, I was still stuck to the ground, and I...I guess I just gave up. Taking care of my wings was something that took more time than I had, and I figured it would be easier to just forget them. I couldn't fly or take care of my wings, so I didn't. I-I know they're ugly, and I could've tried harder, b-but please don't leave m-"

Tears were streaming freely down Sherwin's face at this point. Jonathan placed a finger to his lips, and he silenced. 

"Sherwin. Your wings are not ugly, nor am I going to leave you. I know you tried as hard as you could. But now, you'll try again, and I promise, you'll fly this time."

"How?"

"I'll teach you."


	2. Somewhat of an intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted to put at least something out before I fell asleep!  
> More will come tomorrow!
> 
> Edit: OKAY I PROMISE THIS IS GOING TO UPDATE SOON  
> SCHOOL STARTED LAST WEEK AND I HAVENT REALLY BEEN ABLE TO WORK ON THIS  
> HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW

Jonathan stood up and let his wings fan out behind him. Sherwin had to keep from gasping at the sight. Silvery-white wings appeared before him, feather after feather cascading down like soft waterfalls. Elegant plumes reflected the sunlight into shades of blue and gold, and all Sherwin could do was stare as his face turned red once again. 

Jonathan, after taking a moment to straighten a feather, turned back to the boy still siting under the tree. Spotting the flushed face of the other, he, too, blushed deeply.

Seeing as they were both already flustered at this point, Jonathan figured he could afford to take a bit of risk.

Clearing the distance between them in a few nervous steps, he knelt down in front of Sherwin and awkwardly offered his hand out. The ginger boy giggled, somehow flushing even deeper, and accepted the assistance.

Standing up in near perfect unison, the two smiled shyly to each other as Jonathan led Sherwin to a more open part of the schoolyard. 

"Alright," Jonathan spoke as they stopped, placing his hands softly on Sherwin's shoulders. "Before we get to actual flight, I need you to promise me something."

Sherwin nodded, signaling the other to continue.

Jonathan looked directly into Sherwin's eyes, his own blue eyes shimmering with concern and compassion.

"Sherwin, you have to promise me, that from now on, you will take care of yourself and your wings, that you won't give up, that you won't let yourself hurt anymore. Do you promise?"

The smaller boy nodded again, more confidently this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 note: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Again, sorry for how short it is!


	3. REALLY QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT THING

SO SCHOOL STARTED LAST WEEK AND I HAVENT REALLY BEEN ABLE TO WORK ON THIS  
BUT IF ALL GOES WELL CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP TOMMOROW  
IM REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG   
HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYONE

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part of the story!  
> I turned a year older while writing this fic, which I though was pretty cool!
> 
> IF YOU HAVE ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, PLEASE TELL ME! As I said in the first note, this is my first actual fanfic!


End file.
